


8.20

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, It's mostly tubbo focused tbh, festival arc, implied perma death/ no respawn au, wilbur is like implied and schlatt is briefly mentioned lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was 8.20 when the lights went out.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	8.20

It's 8.10 when he steps up to the mic. He is filled with enthusiasm as the crowd claps and cheers his name.  
By 8.15, he is encased in a box of yellow, voice full of confusion as he repeats the president's name.  
At 8.18, red eyes are staring at him. He has no choice but to stare back, lest he wants to stare at the yellow that encloses him. He can only send a small message for help. That message is answered - he is assured that the red eyes that are staring at him belong to an ally, belong to a friend, that he will not be hurt. The assurance he feels is dwindling as he is greeted by more red, a firework rocket promising a grand show as it is loaded into a crossbow, a crossbow aimed right at him, by his ally.  
It is 8.19 when panic courses through him, it is 8.19 when he is hit with the feeling of fear, his body and mind scream at him to run, get away from the weapon pointed at him, yet everywhere else he turns it is all yellow and red. Warm, welcoming colours they are, threatening to engulf him.  
It is 8.20 when a loud bang. Blue, white , redredred, blinding him as he is overwhelmed by pain.  
It is 8.20 when the audience can smell blood, ringing in their ears from their proximity to the firework.  
Everyone is panicking, their screams and shouts adding to the chaos.  
It was 8.20 when the light of Manberg had died, snuffed out in a light show orchestrated by those around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years :')


End file.
